Le Cheval Et La Fille
by FeenieXEdgey
Summary: What happens when a prince is cursed at birth, and the cure is almost impossible to find? Keep on reading... Watch the trailor on YouTube! My account is tdigirl12996 Rated T just in case.
1. Sixteen Years Back

~Far Past~Sixteen Years Back~

The sun shone brightly on the day of Demetrius Lysander's birth. He lay quietly in his cradle while his mother recovered in another room from birthgiving.

Suddenly, a dark light appeared, and out of it stepped the beautiful Witch Princess.

"Little Demetrius, all alone and helpless." The Witch Princess scoffed. She put her hand over him. "Now, listen close, on the morn of your sixteenth birthday, you will wake up feeling… not quite yourself. That, my little fiend, is because you will have the head and legs of a horse! The best part is, nobody knows this, and you'll probably forget this by the time I'm gone!"

A black light encased Demetrius, and vanished along with the Witch Princess, her laughter echoing in the room.


	2. Prince Demetrius's Chambers

~Present~ Prince Demetrius's Chambers~

Demetrius slowly awoke on his sixteenth birthday, feeling a tad… strange. He shrugged it off and walked to the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

Demetrius rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, and looked at his refection in the mirror. Something was wrong though-he had the head of a horse! Scared, Demetrius tried to scream, but all that came out was a horse's whinny. He quickly clasped his hands over mouth, or, at least, the horse's mouth.

"At least I still have hands." He mumbled.

Demetrius looked down to check the rest of his body. He had a horse's legs, too!

"What is going on here?" Demetrius shouted angrily.

A knock was heard on his bedroom door. "Prince Demetrius, I have your breakfast!" A maid was calling from the hall.

"Uh… I'm not… uh… hungry right now!" Demetrius called back.

"Alright then! I'll bring it back later then. Ring if you're hungry anytime!" The maid's footsteps died down, allowing Demetrius to come back out.

He sighed and sat down on his bed. "That was a close one. Now, I can't just stay here like this! I've got find who did this to me, why they did it, and what's going to happen to me!" Demetrius pondered for a moment. "I bet that wizard did it! I've got to go talk to him."

Demetrius started towards the door, but quickly stopped himself. "Okay, that's probably not my best idea today. Hmm… Aha!" Demetrius rushed into his closet.

When he came out, he was covered in so much brown fabric, he looked like a real horse! Demetrius hopped out of his window, and nimbly landed on the ground.


	3. The King's Village

~Present~Village Outside King's Castle~

As a horse, Demetrius fit in perfectly in the quaint village, which had plenty of stray horses to spare.

"Here horsie!" a voice called.

Demetrius looked over and saw a young girl, about six years old. She was calling out to him! The little girl held out a carrot.

"Here horsie!" she called again. "I've got a carrot!"

Demetrius ten recognized the girl as Anna Merucio, the only daughter in the family of seven kids. Since he knew the girl, he decided to play along. So, Demetrius turned towards her, and slowly trotted up to her.

"Ah!" Anna squealed with delight. She waved the carrot around a big towards Demetrius.

Demetrius quickly took the carrot from her hand, and found it easy to eat without any hands in his new body.

Anna smiled brightly and clapped her hands together, then started to pet Demetrius. "You liked that, huh?"

"Anna! Lunchtime!" a voice called.

"Coming mommy!" Anna called back. "Sorry horsie, I've got to go. Bye bye now!" Anna waved to Demetrius as she skipped over to her house.

Demetrius had to resist the urge to wave back, but since horses can't wave, Demetrius had just enough willpower to not wave at all, just to keep trotting along towards the wizard's castle.

_Well, I'm glad Anna's doing well. _Demetrius thought. _After her father dying, it must be hard to live with six siblings and a busy mom…_

The wizard's castle wasn't far from the village, so Demetrius had an easy time getting there. Once he was sure nobody would see him, he pulled off the brown fabric to reveal his normal prince clothes underneath.

"Now, how do I get in?" Demetrius wondered aloud.

He tried knocking, but nobody answered. He tried climbing up to an open window, but his new legs prevented that from going well.

"This is my only shot." Demetrius walked back to the front door, spun around, and kicked the door open with his leg.

He smiled with self-pleasure at the door going down. "I guess these new legs are good for something, after all!"


End file.
